


Into The Woods

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Thanks for reading. Please comment!!
Relationships: Alpha (Walking Dead: Whisperers)/Negan (Walking Dead)/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Kudos: 3





	Into The Woods

Another day in this post-apocalypse was nearing its end and you were just taking a walk through the woods, your walker mask on your face as you remained on guard in case you bumped into any of the undead whilst on your seemingly dull stroll. You kept your eyes peeled for any corpses who may also have decided to take a leisurely trip through the forests that afternoon, so that you may change your posture to resemble that of a hunched over figure that had previously lost its fight with mortality and was now teetering on the edge of death. 

As you paced by a rather large tree you heard the crisp rustling of leaves before you and immediately you jumped and hid behind the bark covered shield, your eyes searched around and locked onto something rather different than the flesh eating monster you were expecting; a naked Alpha sat on the trunk of some fallen tree with Negan knelt between her spread legs, also naked. Alpha had her back to you but there was every chance Negan could look up and catch you in your voyerism, the pulse in your neck began to beat at a steady pace, fast enough you could hear as your heart rate quickened in response to the scene being played out by the leader of your group, and her newest member.

You peaked around the edge of the tree and watched as Negan appeared to be moving his head up and down, doing what you could only assume: eating her out, and if Alpha's head being thrown back with her hand grasping his hair were anything to go by she was certainly enjoying it. You couldn't look away, it was like watching a train wreck; you didn't want to look but you couldn't stop staring, the faint sound of a moan fluttered through the air and circled the trees until it reached your ears, you watched on as Alpha hummed her approval and pushed onto Negan's head, holding him further down against her core and using him as an implement of her own pleasure. As you looked on from behind that particularly wide tree, that you hoped would conceal your prying eyes, a certain sense of jealousy and arousal swept over your body when you realised how badly you wanted to take Negan's place in making Alpha produce those low, Southern moans, you wanted to be the one on your knees with her hand pushing your face into her and using you for as long as she needed, until she came in your mouth and her juices were all over your lips. Or you could use your fingers to work inside her and stroke at Alpha's sweet spot until she moaned out how good you were doing...the thought made your body tingle. 

Prying eyes watched on but you noticed that you couldn't see Negan's hands, Alpha partly blocked your vision of him but you could just about make out that his shoulders were pushed back, pretty quickly you came to the observation that his hands were held, or tied, behind his back and that only made you want to take his place even more and in response a small bubble of frustration made it's way up and out your throat, creating a grunt/squeal that came out louder than you would've liked, considering sound travelled fast in those woods, immediately you dove back behind the trunk of the tree and took cover, praying they didn't hear you, but your moving feet rustled the leaves covering the ground and your heart stopped dead in your chest, your lungs felt heavy as your breath got caught and you didn't dare breath for fear of making another sound, you didn't realise that you had closed your eyes tight in anxiety and everything around you went quiet, the only thing you could hear was the pound of your pulse banging in your ear. 

After a moment that felt like hours had passed you tried to get your breathing back to a normal rate, taking short breaths in and out and opening your eyes slowly to take in your surroundings. 

Another moment or two went by but your body was still frozen against the wooden barrier, arms by your side stiff as anything from fear, but once you were breathing normally you took a deep breath and flexed your fingers to check that you could still bend them. A slight ache as you moved your hands into fists, slowly you bent your arms at the elbows and brought them upwards to shake off the numbness and allow your blood to rush back down to where it was needed. Slowly, but surely you were mobile again and took another deep breath, gathering the guts to peak around the side of the tree once more, you planted one hand on its side to keep balance and you peered around the edge. Nothing. They were both gone but that nauseating anxiety was back when you heard bodies shifting behind you, directly behind you, your heart was sure to give out as it beat harder under your ribs but you couldn't turn to look for the source of the sound, you didn't want your fears to be confirmed.

However, Alpha didn't have the same idea because the strong hold of Negan's hand gripped onto your shoulder and flung you back so you were flushed against the bark with the air knocked out of your lungs. There they were, looking you in the eye, both still completely naked and you couldn't help but look down and see Negan's member hard between his legs, an impressive size. Alpha made no move to cover her bare breasts and pussy, but you didn't complain, couldn't complain because the ability to speak had faded from your brain the moment you felt Negan's hand. 

They didn't say anything either, just looked at you for what felt like minutes before Alpha finally spoke up. 

"If you wanted to join in, all you had to do was ask" she said in her usual whispered tone, elevated with a Southern timbre, enough do make your knees weak as Negan clutched your wrist and pulled you along so that you were no longer protected by the tree. 

During that time everything was a blur, your breathing became heavier and you felt like you were in a movie and that some sort of suspense filled music should be playing in the background, but alas there were no tunes to alert you of impending danger; just Negan's hands once again on your body, on your shoulders, pushing you down toward the ground and you allowed him to mand handle you until your knees were pressed into the muddy floor and your eyes were drifting over Alpha's bare legs. 

There was barely enough time for your body to react and take in what was happening but you were aware enough to see Alpha's body bend toward you, her breasts pushing further toward your face and you suddenly noticed how good they looked; round, not too big but not too small, they seemed soft, and her nipples were hard enough that you wanted to take them in your mouth in an attempt to please your leader, however you weren't given the chance. 

"Is this a better view?" She whispered, a chill ran down your spine and suddenly your mask was ripped off, you didn't even notice that Negan was stood behind you until you felt the skin slide away and you were left exposed on your knees. "So pretty" Alpha added, her hand cupping your chin lightly and making you look up at her as you tried not to blush from the compliment. As she stood in front of you Alpha widened her stance and spread her legs. 

"How loyal are you, to your Alpha?" She asked almost menacingly, spreading her legs as wide as she could to remain balanced on the brown floor of the woods, the implication of the question was soon made obvious to you when Negan held the back of your head and pushed you towards the opening of Alpha's legs. A rush of excitement and fear flooded your senses but you found your head wasn't moving, you remained defensive much to your mind's confusion because you definitely felt no objection to displaying your loyalty but for some reason your body did. 

"Best not disappoint eh" Negan spoke into your ear with his hand on the back of your head, pushing you towards her much like he was earlier, your body finally moved in agreement until your mouth was in front of Alpha's mound, you flicked your tongue out and licked along her folds in hopes to rub her clit, much to yours and Alpha's delight you soon found the small bud and began to use your tongue to stroke along it, making her hum in approval. 

As you worked on moving your tongue back and forth your hands came to rest on her upper thighs for balance, steadying you as Alpha moaned lightly whilst keeping up that image of dominance and power that she always carried about her. You tried your best to please her but with the difficult angle it was hard to find the right way to twist your head, you moved upwards and continued to eat her out like it was your sacred duty, relishing in human contact that you had been so starved for for months now. 

"Made for this weren't you?" You heard Negan's voice whisper in your ear, eliciting a shivers from your body. 

"So good at serving your Alpha" the comments were going straight to your head, and pussy, as you licked over Alpha's clit and entrance. 

"Maybe that should be your new position in camp, the Alpha's little toy" a moan escaped your lips and was muffled by the body against your mouth, the idea of being used like this on a more permanent basis was definitely having an affect on your body; arousal was dampening your underwear and making you shift where you were knelt. 

"You are a good little toy arent you? Gonna make her cum all over your mouth doll" Negan was right, as it wasn't long before Alpha was pulling at your hair and moaning quietly, you didn't expect her release to come so soon but you didn't know how long Negan had been previously pleasuring her, never the less an amount of pride filled your veins when you pulled away from Alpha's body and sat back on your heels, the taste of her orgasm on your tongue. 

"Good girl" she praised, "stay there" and on that command Alpha moved behind you and whispered something into Negan's ear, something you couldn't quite hear but when Negan's tall body came into vision in front of you you didn't care. His cock hung between his legs heavy and hard, a nice length and size with a gentle curve that you knew would feel amazing inside you, however you didn't imagine you'd get the chance to put that theory to the test when Negan's hands came down to hold the back of your head and draw you in towards his dick, almost immediately you opened your mouth, you would've felt embarrassed at how eager you were but there was no time to think as the head of his cock was pushing between your lips and hitting your tongue. 

"Fuck, that's it" he cursed when you wrapped your lips around his length and began to suck him in and out of your mouth, bobbing your head and licking along his slit when you pulled up for air. You used your right hand to pump at Negan's rock solid cock whilst you licked at his tip, earning you a pleased groan and a tight grip on the back of your head as you took him as far down your throat as possible. 

"Good at that" he praised quietly, you blushed and smiled around the member in your mouth and bobbed your head more, licking and sucking and trying to make Negan feel as good as possible. The grip on your head tightened and his hips started to move of their own accord and soon enough he was thrusting to meet your movements and straining not to fuck your throat, hissing when you licked at a certain spot by his vein, so you did it again and in response Negan's hips moved harder, thrusting into your mouth. 

You tried your best not to choke and to swallow him down when his dick was being fucked into your throat at a faster, deeper pace, Negan moaned your name and you were suprised he even knew what it was but mostly you enjoyed how he said it, his deep voice turning raspy when aroused and going straight to your pussy, his movements were getting ragged and stuttery so you sucked him down faster and moved along with him to try and make him cum. And before long Negan cried out and cursed and hot ropes of cum were hitting the back of your mouth, you swallowed it down with a grimace at the taste and once again sat back on your heels.

Negan smiled and looked down at you, now no longer touching you, Alpha moved into your eyeline and you realised how hot it was to be on your knees with these two powerful figures looming over you, and you definitely wouldn't mind being in this position again.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Negan asked casually, as if he wasn't naked in the middle of your woods and the taste of his cum wasn't lingering in your mouth. 

"Was on watch" you replied, unsure whether you needed to add a 'Sir' to the end of your response or not. 

"Hm" he responded. 

"How long have you been with our group?" Alpha asked in the usual tone. 

"Um, two years, I think, Alpha" the nervousness in your voice was obvious. 

"Then you know better than to spy on me" you could hear your pulse in your head and your breathing became uneven in your chest. 

"I wasn't spying, honest, I didn't-didn't mean to see you" desperation was leaking from every word. 

"But you didn't look away"

"N-no, sorry, sorry Alpha"

"It won't happen again, will it? Because I may not be so forgiving next time"

"No, no Alpha I promise" 

"Good girl, go and get back to camp" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment!!


End file.
